Honeymoon
by hakanaii
Summary: modernAU! They have made a habit of indulging in their sexual urges whenever they can
1. Chapter 1

**note:** an outtake from my 'everlark' piece called If it Kills Me.  
**for:** barbarella-1980

* * *

Madge wakes to ocean fresh air that carries on a breeze through the open window of their beach side hotel. Shivering, she curls up into her new husband's pebbling body as it raises and falls in slumber.

Placing her whole palm on his lean, olive coloured chest, she can feel him shift. A small groan passes his lips as the arm that rests behind her head grips her shoulder. The tiny noise travels down south, thoroughly peaking her interest.

A smile graces her lips. Stretching up, Madge presses her mouth gently below his jaw, down the side of his neck, until she reaches his clavicle where her lips kneed at the skin covering the bone. His rough, morning voice sings a wanton moan fueling her suctioned lips. While her wandering hands trail further down and around his body.

Dipping down below his waist, her fingers step up his inner thigh one by one dancing around the stiff muscle between them.

"Madge," he croaks as she drags her fingers up and down the hard shaft that lays flat against his abdomen.

Humming, happily, she wraps her hand around him and lazily begins to draw her fist up and down his length. Groaning louder, his dark heavy lids open, a dense cloud of lust swimming amongst the gray.

"Madge…" his tone warns. Looking at him with bright, innocent eyes, she pouts slightest. He folds like a house of cards. Cupping her cheeks in the palm of his hands, he captures her mouth and pries her lips hungrily with his tongue. It slides along hers as it traces every inch of the cavity with urgency.

Not being able to help the moan that rumbles in her chest, she snaps her hands out from around him and places them securely beside his head as she straddles his hips. With his mouth still preoccupied with hers, the slight lift of his eyebrow speak louder than words.

Sitting up her haunches and letting go of his mouth with a quiet pop, she aligns herself with him before lowering herself down again with a gasp. Even after all the years they have been together, his girth is still heft to shallow.

Slowly, she begins to lift her hips pulling agonizing groans from her husband as he bucks involuntarily against her.

"Madge," he calls, his vocal folds vibrate into a raspy tone as he grasps onto her hips and pushes upwards. "Faster."

Obeying his request, Madge rolls her hips into his quickly, meeting him movement for movement.

She can feel his hands slide off her waist and down between them. Two adventurous fingers snaking further and rubbing slow circles around her clit. Her back arches as hips thrust against his roughly, eliciting a louder string of moans from him and, surprisingly, from her as well.

"Gale," she whimpers, into the crook of his neck as the circles around her clit become smaller and faster.

"Please, more!"

"Ready to come for me, baby?" he prompts, pride laced in his tone.

"Yes," she breathes as their bodies roll together at a snails pace. His sporadic, nonrhythmic thrusts tell her he's just as close. Another rough thrusts of her hips and Gale comes apart, releasing himself into her with a final deep thrust of his own.

Exhaling in satisfaction, he sits up and pushes Madge onto her back with a heated kiss.

Slithering down her creamy complexion, he makes a beeline of butterfly kisses leading right down to her center where his tongue sweeps over the swollen bump. Whimpering without abandon, her pianist hands fly into his hair, holding him tightly as his hot, wet, tongue lapses at her feverishly.

"G-gale.. I-I … ah!" she squeaks."I'm going to - " The electrical current of her orgasm ignites through her body, cut her words short as a gasp takes their place.

Triumphantly, Gale crawls up beside his panting wife and places a kiss on her temple.

"Good morning, darling," he greets with a playful smile.

Glancing back at him, she searches for his hand and weaves them together. "Good morning."


	2. Chapter 2

note: an unexpected part two. Enjoy!

* * *

Being a quiet person by nature makes it difficult for anyone, besides Gale, to know when Madge is being quiet and observing or quiet and troubled.

Since the moment Madge flashes Gale a smile upon their waking, he knows her silence will be bogged down by her concerns. He very nearly sighs heavily when brushes a chaste kiss to his lips, instead of one full of longing and early morning lust. With two days left of their honeymoon, being worried about that which is out of her control flusters him greatly.

Though, he doesn't mind when she grasps his hand a little tighter or leans a little closer while they walk up and down the beaches of Costa Rica. If her mind weren't clouded, he'd much prefer this Madge, the one that openly expresses her affection for him.

When they trail back into their hotel room, Madge collapses face first onto their mattress. Smothering her face into the down pillow, she lets out a deep sigh. Her white, creamy skin falls victim to the sun as it has been painted a beautiful, gentle, golden brown.

Crawling up behind her, he drapes his body over hers. Hands sliding up the sides of her body, they snake back down and up the hem of her summer dress.

Her moan is muffled by the fabric of the pillow, but he can still hear it loud and clear.

His lips brush against each disc of her spine as he slides the fabric up along her body until it is bunched around her chest. Unlatching her bra, he lets the straps drop to either side of her slim frame as he presses a final kiss to her body, square between her shoulder blades.

"Gale," she moans, the sound no longer muffled but crisp as it cuts through the still air of their room.

"Yes?"

"I… I really like when you do that."

"Do what?" he inquires, cheekily. "This?" he drags a finger up and down along her spinal cord. "Or this?" his lips touch the nap of her neck and beelines through her shoulder blades and back down her spine.

He feels her push further down into the mattress as she shifts her hips upwards.

"Feeling better?"

Lifting her blonde head from the pillow, Madge's blue eyes sparkle with mischief. "Maybe."

The corner of Gale's mouth quirks up in a smirk. His large hands cup around her leg as his fingers climb their way up the back her thighs. Tugging aside her black panties, Gale traces a finger along the seam of her folds causing her hips to snap involuntarily. Lazily, he draws the finger up to her clit for a brief moment only for him to guide it into her damp center.

A well placed kiss to the base of her skull has her crying out his name.

Not caring if he rips the delicate fabric, Gale drags her panties down her legs and undoes his belt and throws it to the floor. Madge's blue eyes, misty with lust, watch him carefully as he relives himself from the denim prison. Unbeknownst, he catches her lick her pink lips.

Uninterested in wasting any more time, Gale guides the tip past the folds before a sharp thrust has him fully inside her. The sound of his name ripping through the air has his sharp movements quicken. He can feel her body shift beneath his as her dainty fingers find their way to her clit, rubbing in those tiny circles he knows she loves.

Leaning over, Gale moves her long blonde locks out of his way to touch kisses along her back as his hips begin to slow. Her breath becomes laboured as the pitch of her moans sing higher.

"Almost there," he alerts her with quick thrusts. Her head bobs as a squeak passes her lips and her body arches in orgasm before falling flat against the sheets. With a final push of his hips, Gale comes undone as well. Collapsing on the bed beside her, his hand finds her cheek and strokes it softly.

"Feeling better, now?" he puffs with a lopsided smile.

"Much," she says, planting a kiss to his lips.

"Good."

Snuggling up into his sweating, clothed body she places another kiss to his neck. "You should kick their asses for not calling and almost ruining our honeymoon."

A low chuckle rumbles in his chest as he unbunches the dress from around her chest and kisses her nose, "With pleasure. "


	3. Chapter 3

The first day is always the hardest. Mornings filled with long, hot kisses turn into mornings where he can barely spare his new wife a peck before bolting out the front door.

When he arrives home after another excruciatingly long day, Gale barely makes it to the family room to kiss his Madge, who sits quietly at the piano, before collapsing into the reclining chair Rory and Vick bought him as a wedding present.

By the time he wakes, Madge is gone, the lights are off and his dinner is cold. Skipping the meal, Gale climbs beneath their bed sheets and curls around the warmth of his petite wife. He feels her twist under his touch and look over at him with her droopy eyes. Their lips brush against one another's in a sweet, brief kiss before she rolls back over, holding onto his strong arms that encircle her.

Two weeks after their honeymoon and their lives have come down to this.

Rising yet again with the familiar, droning sound the alarm Gale is almost tempted to shut the thing off, and just enjoy his Saturday morning. But he knows better. His salary is the bulk of their monthly income and without it they won't be able to pay off even the bare minimum on their mortgage. Madge wanted a two storey house in the downtown core, so he gave it to her.

A short, cold shower has Gale wide awake within moments. Toweling himself off, Gale dresses into a dark gray suit before coming out of the bathroom. The summer sun streaming through the slats of the open blinds illuminates Madge's face in the most enchanting way. It is as if they are back between the white cotton sheets in the hotel room. The smell of salt of the water fills his nose with the memory making him yearn for their timeless days.

"Gale," Madge mumbles as he slides down onto the bed beside her sleeping body.

"I'm here," he smiles down at her.

"G'mornin'," she greets through a lopsided smile.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Her blonde head bobs up and down in a nod.

"Good," he smiles, leaning across her outstretched body and pressing his lips to her forehead before getting up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"On a Saturday?" her blue eyes scrutinize him.

"There is a conference next week in regards to the prostitution in Panem. I'm almost done drafting the proposal."

A deep sigh passes through her lips as her eyes flicker away from him. "Just make sure you come home before five, please," she requests, sternly.

His face falls as she strokes the top of his hand with her thumb. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you," she says, letting go of his hand. He wishes she wouldn't, but she has to.

* * *

"Hawthorne!" Boggs' voice rings loudly and angrily through his office. Gale's head shoots up from where it laid tucked securely between mountains of research. "It's the middle of a beautiful Saturday afternoon, what are you doing here?"

Lifting his head up from his computer screens, Gale looks at his boss with surprise in his gray eyes. "Had to finish the proposal."

"The meeting isn't until Thursday."

"But I've still got projects to finish that have been sitting around since before I left on my honeymoon."

Boggs' sighs, "I admire your drive, Hawthorne. I really do. But trust me when I tell you it's too early in your relationship to be putting work before your family. Go and relax with your wife. It's only two o'clock; you can take her out to lunch or something. Just get out of the office."

Turning his gaze back to the monitor, Gale begins to close down programs, shut off his computer and organize paper work in "To Do" piles. Boggs' hums with satisfaction before walking away from the doorway. "I also don't want to see your face in here before ten o'clock on Monday morning. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Gale says with a grin as he pushes in his chair. Most people complain about the tyranny of their bosses; however Gale would never find himself saying such a thing especially with Atticus Boggs' understanding nature. He took the time to get to know each of his employees, believing that he is only as good as his team.

Once he finishes getting everything ready for Monday morning, Gale stops by Boggs' office on his way out the door. His boss flashes him a curt smile and a salute before turning back to his paperwork.

* * *

"Honny, I'm home," Gale calls into the house, his voice echoing off the empty walls. He and Madge have not been living in the home long before they married and left on their honeymoon. There are still towers of brown boxes to be unpacked and utensils to buy before the house is even close enough to looking proper.

"Baby?" he tries again, walking further into the house. Through the family room, around to the kitchen then looping back to the front entrance through the dining room before taking the stairs two at a time.

"Madge?" he pokes his head through the bedroom door. The bed itself lays unmade as the sheets remain crumpled up in the middle of the mattress. And atop of the mount, rests the lavender slip Madge had been sleeping in. That's when he hears faint moans and mewls coming from behind the bathroom door. The corner of Gale's mouth pulls up in a smirk as he gently pushes open the door.

At furthest end of the luxurious bathroom sits a Jacuzzi tub for two that Madge has occupied all to herself. With her head tilted back against the wall and her eyes tightly shut, she doesn't see him tiptoe further into the room.

Gale catches the slosh of the soapy bathtub water as it hits the side of the tub following a sound of a sultry moan pass through her lips. As one hand holds the edge of the bathtub, the other pleasures herself thoroughly.

"Gale," she cries a little louder, the waves crashing more violently. "Gale!"

"Yes, love?" he bends down to breath into her ear. Madge's body jumps and her hands come flying upwards, causing whatever toy was in her hand to drop with a thud, as her sharp blue eyes soak in the reality of his presence.

"You're home!" Madge's face turns a brilliant shade of scarlet as she adjusts her position in the tub.

"Would you rather I be back at work?" Gale inquires, raising a dark eyebrow. Madge shakes her blonde head vigorously.

"No no, it's just I-I didn't expect you back _this_ early."

Gale's gaze flickers down to the settle water before back up to Madge, "Wanted some more time to yourself?"

She shrugs, as the ridges of her pruned fingers crawl up his hand, along his arm, across his shoulder, up the side of his neck and cup around the sturdy hinge of his jaw. Tugging him forward, Gale barely catches himself on the edge of the tub before Madge devours his mouth hungrily. Her tiny pink tongue licking the seam of his lips, craving the hollow of his mouth. Graciously, he parts his lips in permission making her moan as her tongue dives in without abandon. Fuck, she feels good.

Resting hot and heavy in his mouth, Gale lets out a guttural groan as she sucks on his tongue with fervor. Pushing deeper into her relaxing body, he peels his fingers off the ledge and lifts his wife out of the bathwater. Gale can feel her skin become gooseflesh under his touch as the cool air embraces her. Madge clings to him with all her might as wraps her arms and legs around his body and holding him close absorbing all of his warmth.

Madge is the one to breaks the kiss first "Bed. Now." She demands, pushing her weight so that his feet will guide them backwards.

"Don't you want the toy?" he mumbles against the base of her neck as he kneads the plump flesh with his lips. Squirming out of his grasp, she slides down his body and fishes around in the soapy water before she pulls out a large, lime green, silicon vibrator.

"Miss him didn't you?" Madge smirks as she waves the toy in Gale's face. He can't say he didn't. Gale can't remember how many times he made her come the first time she brought it home, but every instance had been better than the last. Since then, they only brought the device out on special occasions. Much like now. Gale never did thank Katniss for making Madge go with her to the store that day.

Making quick work of ridding his clothes from his body, Gale scoops Madge up in her arms and throws her onto the bed with a laugh. Tossing a leg over the side of her waist, he straddles her hips as he takes both of her thin wrists in the palm of one of his large, dark hands. Gale can smell the strawberry scented soap emitting from her creamy skin. Burying his nose in her hair, he brushes his lips against the side of her head. Then again to her cheek, along her jaw and once to the tip of her nose before he captures her lips sweetly before driving his hips into hers.

A melody of moans chime through the air with each sharp crash of their bodies and descending touch of his lips. Madge's ankles unlock from around his waist once his trailing lips press against the hardened numb of her nipple. The tip of his tongue swirls around the nub twice before it slides along the length of her dulcet body.

"Gale," she whines quietly, her wrists twisting in his grip. Letting her out of his grasp, one set of Madge's fingers weave into his thick, dark locks as he transcends further down her body. He retracts his tongue back into his mouth the moment it reaches an unsuspecting smooth patch of skin. She really was looking forward to him coming home.

"Yes, love?" he asks, lifting his lust filled gaze up to hers. The slight movement of her legs parting wider has him grinning exuberantly while the slick touch of the miniature vibrator against his cheek has his blood pump impatiently.

Taking the toy from her fingers, Gale bows his head back down and draws his tongue up the center of her smooth, wet folds eliciting a wanton cry into the room. Strings of straggled moans float through Madge's lips with each agonizingly languid flick of his tongue against her swollen clit.

"Gale! Please, baby!" she whimpers, her hands tugging at his hair.

"Please what?" he swirls his tongue around the bundle of nerves causing her hips to buck involuntarily. "Slow down? Speed up? Make you come so hard you squirt?"

Madge's response is that of a growl as the apex of her husband's tongue dives into her slick center.

"U-use the toy."

"Oh," he says with mock surprise. Pulling up from between her legs, he turns the spring green vibrator over in his hands. "Huh. And how exactly am I supposed to use this?"

Madge rolls her eyes at her unfunny husband. She is all for teasing and its use for enriching their sex life, but at times like this when Gale feigns ignorance, it makes her want to finish herself off and refuse to indulge in his silent request for fellatio. Worst of all, it reminds her of the time she spent dating Finnick and that is a series of memories she likes to steer clear of while anywhere near Gale.

The faint buzzing of the battery powered toy gives her hope as Gale's mischievous gray eyes flit between the device and her folds.

"Do you want me to touch you here?" he asks, resting the head of the vibrator at the mouth of her entrance. Her hips buck, bringing a smug smirk to his face. "Or would you like it here?" Gale continues to be an obnoxious tease as he pulls the buzzing toy along the seam and up to her aching clit.

Gasping, Madge pushes up into his hand with a sharp thrust. "Yes! There!"

With a single push of toy against her nub, his wife comes undone with a plethora of harmonious sounds that makes Gale's cock pulse achingly.

Draping himself atop of his panting wife, Gale peppers kisses along the length of her neck and across her jaw. Avoiding her plump lips purposefully. Her strong pianist fingers grip around his torso and shoves him so that he lays flat on his back.

Gale loves it when Madge gets impatient. Not only does it take the edge off his own intolerance of things but it usually results in a mind blowing orgasm. Though, where he expects her lips to engulf him into the delectably warm cavity of her mouth, Madge surprises him. Straddling his open thighs, she grabs a hold of his throbbing shaft and slowly lowers herself onto his pulsating erection.

A hiss passes his lips as his hands fly to their place around her waist, steadying her. He watches her euphorically as her breast bounces with every swift rise and fall of her body. Gale hadn't realized quite how much he needed to feel the depths of her core until now, as his innards begin tremble, begging for release. With most of his waking hours being spent within the confines of his office, he'd briefly forgotten exactly what it was like to devote himself to someone other than those victim to the injustice in Panem.

Another jolt of pleasure carries through Gale's veins, barely having it in himself to hold on as his awaiting orgasm, as his name rolls off his wife's tongue over and over again. He finally succumbs to his desire once her gaze meets his and she blows him a tiny, teasing kiss.

Sitting up and scooping her into his arms, Gale breathes heavily into her neck as he regains his composure. Even through the heavy, damp smell of sex dripping from her pores, the aroma of strawberries still lingers on her skin.

"I've missed you," he murmurs, kissing his way back up to her lips. Gray shines back at him through her blue eyes as she offers her a gentle smile. A hand of hers pulls through his long, moist hair and pushes it behind his ears.

"I've missed you too," Madge whispers, touching her lips softly to his. Their lips move tenderly against each other as Gale rolls her over and places her back down onto her back.

"Ready for round two?"

Madge flashes him a smirk, "You know it. Just ease up on the teasing, I've waited long enough for that long, thick cock of yours to be inside me."

"Yes ma'am," he growls with a smug grin before capturing Madge's lips in a wet kiss.


End file.
